


You Had Me In The Palm Of Your Hand

by hollstein96



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollstein96/pseuds/hollstein96
Summary: Beca and Chloe makes a bet





	You Had Me In The Palm Of Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Fic idea by Trina

Game night.

It was game night at the Bellas household and it was Fat Amy’s turn to pick a game. Chloe and Beca were usually the best players out of all of them, so they decided to make it a little more interesting with a bet. Beca’s bet was that if she won, Chloe wouldn’t disturb her when she was making mixes; Chloe’s bet was that if Beca lost, she would have to hold Chloe’s hand for an entire day.

They both played well until towards the end of the game, Beca ended up losing, causing her to mumble something under her breath, but seeing Chloe happy was worth the defeat.

The next day, Chloe practically runs to Beca’s room without knocking, startling the brunette at the sound of her door bursting open.

“Becs!!! Are you ready?”

Beca, confused and still barely awake, looked at the redhead curiously but noticed her outstretched arm and open hand and realized what she meant.

“Alright Beale, but only in this house!”

“Nope,” beamed Chloe, “We’re going out shopping!”

Beca growls but eventually follows Chloe downstairs where the rest of the bellas are making breakfast.

When the two arrive to the kitchen, fingers entwined, the group gives each other looks, but Beca catches them and says, “Don’t.”

The rest of the day goes slowly for Beca, holding Chloe’s hand the whole time, but by the end of the day, Beca was, quote, “free of the curse!”, which earned her a playful slap from the redhead. She laughed and shrugged it off, ignoring the little voice in her head telling her to keep holding on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Trina aka @TrinaKendrick47 on twitter for being my beta and editing this fic 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading this is my first bechloe fic comment/feedbacks and tell me what you think..


End file.
